Slayers Pride
by ShiroDragneel21
Summary: After the encounter with Daphne, Natsu's Guildmates started making comments on the salmon haired dragon slayer, one day he finally breaks and his memories and powers return, watch how Slayer's Pride rise! T for language later on
1. Alpha Natsu?

Slayers Pride

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack/Spell"

To say that Natsu was livid would be an understatement

Natsu had been at the bar most evenings, taking a shots of fire whisky, after shots and even more shots, he would usually be talking to Mira and Wendy, while his team was parting and getting drunk like there was no tomorrow. This party was supposed to be for him, yet he wasn't partying at all, not in the guild brawls, just talking. He had just woken up from the Edolas crisis, with the Dragonoid and Daphne right afterwards thanks to Gray.

 **Gray**

He shuddered, he didn't want to think of that excuse of a friends, especially after what he had done. He knew what draining someone's magical container could do to persons body, mind and soul, and yet he went and sold the fire dragon slayer to what could have been a early grave if hadn't gotten out a minute later. He had heard all the comments his _guild mates_ and made a had decided that this was the LAST straw. He would stop being friends with all of them.

It wasn't the first time they all heard them say all that anyway. Most of the guild members forgot about dragon slayer's capabilities and extraordinary senses. He knew what they all thought about the slayer's magic, the thought it was a abomination, but a necessary evil. There are few that knew otherwise, Gildarts, Levy, the Strauss siblings and surprisingly the thunder god tribe. Although, when Natsu thought about it, he released that they only knew the truth because of Laxus.

Something caught his ear when he was downing his 4th fire whiskey. Gray was complaining to Lucy and Erza that Juvia would make a better companion than Natsu. Jovial being so by close to not have her 'Gray-sama' being stolen by her 'love rival', squealed and jumped into Grays arms, usually he would of kicked her off him but he just held her. Lucy instantly agreed, based on she could get all her rent together if this was the case, but Erza was more apprehensive. She didn't want to kick the salmon haired dragon slayer off the team, but there wasn't much she could do. Natsu laughed dryly.

"Of course, they would say that" Natsu sighed, finished his drink, said his goodbye to Mira, asked Wendy to meet him outside the guild to chat in a few minutes, and headed to Gajeel.

Gajeel almost instantly recognised his Alpha's presence. It had been like this ever since he joined the guild, Gajeel knew the limits to his powers, but Natsu didn't, and that made hime the strongest dragon slayer in the guild. he was keeping an eye on Levy from his new table at the very back of the guild, where no one looked at.

"What'cha want, Salamander, I thought you would be in the brawl by now" Gajee tried his hardest to huff in a gruff tone since he was secretly worried for his Alpha, as his trust had been decimated by what Gajeel assumed was his brother, he didn't want to destroy it further, Fairytail was family after all.

"Not today, i'm not joining the guild brawl today, I was going to tell you that me, Wendy and our partner's are going to make a team" Natsu put his hand up before Gajeel could say anything, "Don't fight me on this Black Steel, today is NOT the day for it" Natsu commanded, turned heels and walked out of the guild. Gajeel was never the one to listen to orders, but Natsu was his Alpha, and he would listen to him down to every letter.

'Better tell sparky about Apha's new arrangement" gajeel thought

(A/N:Mwahaha, Natsu has so much authority, Mwahahah!)

-Outside the Guild-

"Ah, there you are Natsu-kun! I was waiting for you, like you said I should, I told Carla to go without me, Happy followed with a fish in his hands, probably trying to claim his love for her" Natsu and Wendy sweat dropped at this.

Wendy was Natsu's mate, they knew the moment they locked eyes. For Wendy, it was love at first sight, for Natsu, it took him about a day to know why he felt like he did when looking at Wendy.

"Let's go but things for dinner" Natsu smiled

-At Natsu's house—

"What's wrong Natsu-kun? you looked a little sad when we left the guild today" She had noticed that the Natsu that was talked about fondly at the guild wasn't the one she saw, and wondered if he some hidden stuff from the guild that he could trust her with.

"Wendy, how would feel like making a team with only dragon slayer's?" Natsu asked in a excited voice, almost guaranteeing her answer before he could look up and take in Happy's shocked expression

"But Natsu, what about Team Natsu! you guys have been through loads since Lushy came to the guild, and the fish Natsu! Natsu what will happen the fish when you leave Team Natsu?!" Happy pouted

Natsu sighed dramatically, knowing it would catch the exceed"You really think that I would leave you in the team? of course you can join the team, and so can Carla and Lily, a Exceed and Slayer's bond is almost as strong as a dragon slayer's mate, I would die before I left you!"

Wendy was the one to speak, voicing Carla's worries "I would love to Natsu-kun! bu how will the rest of Team Natsu react when there realise that the person the team is named after is no longer there? Erza and Lucy will be worried!"

Natsu growled when he heard the 2 words Team Natsu "It's not like they want me in the team anyways. Gray said today that he would replace me with Juvia the first chance he got. He said it quite loudly, I'm surprised you didn't hear it Wendy" he paused, noticing a blush slowly form on Wendy's face

"Natsu-kun~ Don't tease me like that, it's mean you know" hearing this made him grin. "Sorry Wendy, he was talking very loudly though, i'm sure the entirety of Magnolia could here him. So why don't we take the chance to make sure they can't hurt any of us anymore?"

"Okay Natsu-kun, if that's what you want. You are the Alpha after all, you know what's best, we could team up with Gajeel-san and even Laxus-san, then I'll agree to it," she said shyly, with mock submission "and beisdes, I trust my mate to keep me safe" she winked blew a kiss towards Natsu, Natsu blushed at his mates antics.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower Natsu-kun, do you know where carla and Happy went?" Wendy smirked

"They must of left to the bedroom again, gosh they must be denser than a block of iron if they think we haven't noticed by now." he sudden;y heard Happy scream and Carla shout " I AM NOT DOING ANY OF THOSE THINGS WITH TOM-CAT, I JUST DON"T WANT TO BE IN A ROOM WHERE YOU 2 ARE CUDDLING AND MAKING OUT, HMPH!"

A/N:What do you think? by the way Wendy is older in this story she is 1 year younger than Nasu, this story will have quite some plot twists where you don't expect them so… please review! 


	2. Ex-Fairy's

Slayers Pride

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack/Spell"

The next day didn't go quite as planned

Natsu was the first one to wake up, he went on his morning 2 hr run, when he got home he saw Wendy making breakfast, he to shower knowing that Wendy wouldn't take too long to make breakfast, after he was all cleaned up, he went and woke up the exceeds, breakfast was unusually quiet until Natsu spoke up

"Happy, Carla, when we get into the guild pick up Lily, Gajeel and Laxus if he's there, then head straight to the request board, don't pick a request that will take longer than 1 week since we still have S-class exams coming up, after Wendy and I finish talking with our old team we go straight away since I don't want to pound their faces in the ground, I have a feeling today will get a bit ugly.."

-Outside The Guild, Natsu POV-

I grinned softly at Wendy, who smiled back. That was needed to know, that she had my back in this decision, and that she wouldn't run on me when I needed her in this. I looked back towards the guild doors, and instantly lost my grin.

"Happy, Carla, you know what you need to do right? You don't stop for anyone but Mira, Levy and Gramps. Go straight to Gajeel, Laxus and Lily, tell them what we're doing and what type of mission you need to pick." I looked towards the exceeds, and nodded, there was no smile present on either of their faces.

"Ready Wendy? Once we're out of team Natsu, we're gone for good"

"I know Natsu-kun, but if they don't want you then they instantly lost me as well, Happy and Carla are gone for good too. I know it seems harsh, but I value my mate more than anything and I'll go where you go" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately

We turned towards the door, and kicked it oped, Happy and Carla the moment our feet hit the ground, and by the time we had got in the building they were beside Laxus, Gajeel and Lily. Out eyes met, they nodded, got up and moved towards the request board. I took a deep breath breath in and locked my eyes with the walking popsicle.

I started walking towards him while smile was coming out of my heels and the knuckles of my fists. He knew what was coming, he had witnessed this before, so had Erza and Lucy. The whole guild was silent, not knowing what I was about to do. They took one look at me, after a shocked look registered on their faces, they were on their feet with angry auras around them, ready to swing at me at a moments notice. I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction though, I was going to come out on top, like I always do.

Makarov halted my advance with a few words "Today we're going to announce the participants for this years S-class trials" I look at Wendy, my piercing gaze softening when it met hers, she shrugged and went to sit next to Gajeel, Laxus and Lily. I went and sat next to her, close enough to speak to the 4 of them but not too close.

"Hey shit for flames, come and sit with your _team_ " I could almost feel the sneer from across the room

Makaroc turned around, enlarged his foot and slammed it down 1 centimetre away from where Gray was sitting while shouting "Shut up brat! Or I won't call the participants for this years exam! The following people are going to participating!"

"Gray Fullbuster" "All right! this year i'm going to become a S-class!

"Cana Alberona" "This years my year!"

"Freed Justine" "I will win, only then can I present myself to Laxus-sama"

"Juvia Lockser" "I will win for Gray-sama!

"Elfman Strauss" "S-class is a MAN!"

"Levy Mcgarden" "I'm ready for S-class?!"

"And Mest Gryder!" "Unsurprising"

Makarov sighed, watching my eyes widen, before swiftly putting in a few more words "You will all have a month to get your partners together and train for the exam. Your partner can't be anyone outside from the guild or an S-class wizard. You will all have to be in Hargeon midday on the first day of autumn, or you will be disqualified immediately, that is all!"

"What the hell Gramps! why wasn't I picked for the exam?!" I shouted at Makarov, only to be ignored. I was furious, I felt a small tugging on my scarf. I turned to Wendy seeing a smile on her face resembling sympathy and pity on her face. I smiled sadly at her, knowing what she was trying to say, before whispering "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a bit okay? If you need me, you know where t o find me" I tapped my nose indicating how she can find me. I began walking towards the doors of the guild, I stopped when I heard a screech that made me curse to Igneel that if I had to deal with this now I would make a volcano in the middle of the guild.

"Natsu Dragneel! where do you think you're going? My rent is due in a week so get your lazy ass to the request board and pick a request FOR ME so I CAN pay my rent!?" seethed Lucy, I could tell that she was jealous of me for sitting with Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus instead of sitting with her, more hurt than upset for me choosing Wendy over her.

"Do it yourself, I'm not some type of war dog for making you quick jewel." I spat back, relishing in the shock that once appeared on her face. "Why don't you take Juvia instead, Hmm? You three were pretty insistent yesterday!" I stare smugly into her face, her face had a mix of fear, anger and shock, before replying " You're not a child Lucy Heartfillia, I'm not going to baby you because you lack the intelligence to learn hand-to-hand combat when you hold a holder-type magic."

"NATSU THAT IS ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, while requipping her sword holding it to my neck, I see that Gajeel and Laxus are about to attack so I put my hand up signalling to halt (A/N:MWHAHAHAHAHA AUTHORITY, MWHAHAHA!) "I know you are mad that Master didn't pick you for the S-class exams but the Natsu I know doesn't sneer at his family when they want him to help! The Natsu I know doesn't hide how he truly feels about his family The Na-" I cut her off, my magic rolling off me like waves, amplified by Wendy's wind that she knew would make my fire hotter and more wild in order to scare Erza.

"The Erza I know doesn't get pressured to kick her best friend off the team that he formed himself" I can see pain form on her face, but was quickly masked with anger "The Erza I know doesn't think that Juvia should be a replacement for Natsu, the Erza I know would find a way to incorporate both of us into the team. Or is that the Erza I knew, and not the Erza you actually are? Because if this is how you really are, miss Scarlet, then I was at fault to think that you could watch my back in the first place" I sneered at her, the look of horror and pure rage amplified on her face with every word. "The Natsu you knew died in the Dragonoid, when his physical manifestation of his soul was sucked away to power a machine that Gray help build. or did you forget that Erza? That Gray lured me there, weakened me to the point that I had no choice but to go in it, for pure FEAR THAT WENDY WOULD IN THERE, NO REGARD FOR MY OWN SAFETY. NO ERZA, THAT NATSU DIED. THIS NATSU WAS BORN FROM THAT, SMARTER AND LESS WILLING TO TRUST FOOLS WHO CAN'T STAY BEHIND THEIR OWN WORD." At this point, I watched as a Lucy in tears, I watched as she fell to the ground trying to hold herself and she tried to stop crying but more tears fell as the words came from my mouth.

Suddenly I felt a spark in my brain, memories overflowing me, I saw Zeref, my older brother, my true form, my best friends, my parents dying, then me dying. My old powers came back, my magical every spiked up and everyone just looked at me when I started laughing "Hehehe, it's been 400 years"

Everyone looked in confusion as I said those words, but by now Erza lost it, she summoned a sword and slashed it across my left eyebrow to my chin, what surprised all of them was that it instantly healed, leaving only a scar. I snapped my fingers and without second thought Gajeel and Laxus slammed their fists into Erza's gut, sending her into a wall and knocking her out. Obviously the walking popsicle had to come, all 4 of us, Me, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus' eyes turned into draconic slits as we looked at him. He tried to punch me but Laxus was one step ahead of him, caught Gray's fist and snarled "No one touches the Alpha" Soon Gray was sent flying into a wall, everyone turned their heads to see Wendy "And no one touches my mate"  
(A/N: MWHAHAHAH!)

The guild was filled with fear and confusion at this display, wondering why LAXUS and WENDY of all people would defend me from Gray, while Gajeel, the Exceeds and Laxus chuckled, Mira had hearts in her eyes when she heard the word mate.

"Oi Salamander, why don't you give them a piece of what you're really like under that happy-go-lucky persona you got there. Once that's done, we're leaving. I don't want to be in a guild that treats like trash or mate like and object" Gajeel smirked

"Oi, Natsu. Once you're done with the clean-up, how about we go and get out of here. I've had my mind on leaving this guild for quite a while now, and with the display I know for a fact that I'm following my Alpha." Laxus followed up, with most of the guild looking at him in shock.

"Natsu, what are they talking about. What do those 3 mean by Alpha and Mate." Makarov finally speaks, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to contemplate something large.

"Well you see gramps" I pulled off my scarf, so did Wendy. Gajeel showed his and so did Levy, Laxus took off his large coat and Mira showed them her mark. "Me and Wendy are bound by the same force Gajeel, Levy ,Laxus and Mira are bound by. A dragon can only have one mate their entire life, regardless their own feeling. They may love another and hate their mate, but their mate is someone who has a piece of their soul in them. It's what humans call soulmates. One will stand by their mate their whole life, as their life force is intertwined." I took a deep breath, I look around the guild to see disgust, shock and fury. I knew this would happen though, so I was prepared to meet the stares "I found mine when I was at the breaking point with all of you, and she convinced me to give you all a new chance. I can now see that it was a mistake. You all forget how good dragon senses are. I can smell you across town, as can the rest of dragon slayers. I can hear EVERY single conversation in this guild hall, as can the rest of the slayers. You think calling my magic a abomination and a necessary evil is pleasing? No." I looked around again, dark chuckling at the horror plastered all over the guilds face. I sighed, knowing this last part would drive home, showing that their words can do once set in motion. "This guild's pride itself on being a family, yet the only family I see here is the family of dragons, and the livestock that forces them down. There are only a few people I would even remotely consider being part of the family of dragons, that aren't dragon slayers or their Exceeds. They are: Mira, Levy, Gildarts, Alzack, Bisca, The Thunder God Tribe, Lisanna and Elfman" I paused to look at the people I just called out, all of them had an understanding smile except for Alzack and Bisca. "The rest of you haven't a damn about how we feel. Those few people are the only reason I'm still in the guild. The rest of you would rather we leave for pathetic excuse like property damage and guild brawls. I was only going to quit team Natsu today, but now I see it was mistake even coming back into the guild hall."

I heard Wendy growl when Gray started moving again, only for her to silence him with a glare. "Ne, Wendy, can you let go of that ice cunts wrist, I don't want you to catch anything" My voice softened when I said my mates name, it has a calming effect on me I wasn't done not by a long shot, however, I had to pause so my mate and the dragon slayers could gather around me, ready to leave at a moments notice. What surprised me was when Mira and Levy decided to come with their respective mates and stand with us, I turned towards them.

"You 2 don't have to come you know, just because the slayers are leaving doesn't mean you have to leave your family, past and memories You guys love it here, I can tell" Mira spoke next

"You said it yourself Natsu, one will stand by their mate for life. I'm coming whether you like it or not" Levy nodded in agreement, silently saying that she will stay by Gajeel till the end of time.

"It's your choice not mine. Although I want you to be entirely sure once you walk through these doors, as if you want to come visit, the slayers won't come with you." I said in a fatherly tone.

Gramps sighed defeatedly "Natsu my boy, rethink what you're doing. You know what happens when you make an enemy of Fairytail, you were the one to mete out his justice for us."

"It was the former Team Natsu that made and enemy out of me, and I was the one to mete out this justice that you are talking about. You know all too well the kind of justice a dragon will hold out Makarov." I spat on the floor, showing my disgust for what has become of the guild. I took a step toward Gray, who was now seething only being held back by Juvia and Erza. Knowing this, I took another step towards him, bent over slightly so I could see hime eye to eye, and said in the calmest voice I could muster at this point.

"How do you feel Gray, that your own idiocy and selfish greed for your own image to look better, made this. How do you feel, knowing the one person you thought you could always rely on, the very person you thought of as a brother, is abandoning your from your own actions? You forced yourself upon this when you went and teamed up with Daphne." I growled at the name, feeling phantasms of the pain that the machine used on me still "You must feel terrible eh? You must feel like everything is shattering around you. Oh well, you still got Team Juvia to keep you going, that you can rely on. Goodbye Fullbuster I hope I never run into you or your team again. However, if we do meet, it will not be pretty for you or whoever you are with."

And with that, I bought my fire up to my guild mark, burned it clean right in front of the entire guild, looked over my shoulder at Juvia, and silenced any conversation for the next few days with a simple "Keep your boyfriends in check the next time he's drunk, you don't know who's listening, I can smell him all over you." I looked ahead of me, and walked towards the guild doors. I looked over my shoulder, locked eyes with Makarov and laughed "You have made an enemy that you will not overcome. Until we meet again Fairytail" and with that, I left the guild without looking back.

-Normal POV-

Wendy looked back at her former guildmates faces, most with confusion and shock, they thought Natsu had loved Fairytail. She looked towards Erza and Lucy with pity in her eyes, pity that she didn't say to them She wiped off her guid mark with a gust of wind and caught up to Natsu. Gajeel and Laxus didn't even have second thoughts about leaving, they just wiped off their guild marks, no despair or regret in doing so.

Jet and Droy ran up to Levy and started pleading her to stay, but she had already made up her mind. She had known what the guild was like towards the slayers behind their backs, and she hated it. She knew the guild prided themselves on family bonds, but this wasn't the family that she knew. Mira had the hardest time dealing with her choice, as her siblings were surprised that she would leave because Laxus was, even though they knew though they knew how the guild had treated the slayers, they had half mind to go with them, but Mira told them to stay, she didn't want to separate them from their home

Mira and Levy had their doubts but knew they could trust the slayers, and we wouldn't do something like this without a plan. And a plan we did.

A/N: Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, the next chapter will be uploaded later since I have school, please review :)


End file.
